Una noche de relax
by raspit9
Summary: Amy vuelve a casa después de un mal día en el trabajo y necesita relajarse. No sabe que mientras se relaja, Sheldon también está en casa. ¿Le gustará a Sheldon la forma de relajarse de Amy?


Había sido un día muy duro para Amy. Las complicaciones en su proyecto de la universidad y la bronca con su jefe habían hecho su día un difícil. Solo deseaba llegar a casa, tumbarse en cama y, con suerte, acurrucarse junto a Sheldon hasta dormir.

Suspiró y empezó a buscar en su bolso las llaves de casa. Por debajo de la puerta podía ver que Sheldon aún no había llegado, ya que estaba la luz apagada.

Abrió la puerta y finalmente tenía razón, no había nadie, así que decidió seguir con su plan.

Entró a la habitación dejando el bolso despreocupadamente en una silla y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, preparada meticulosamente por Sheldon.

Jugando con los pies consiguió quitarse el zapato izquierdo, y luego el derecho. Suspiró de alivio al sentir aire fresco de nuevo en sus pies, llevaba mucho tiempo de pie y no se había dado cuenta de la molestia que le causaban los zapatos.

Extendió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Por fin estaba en casa.

Después de unos minutos miró hacia el despertador sin moverse mucho, aún quedaba al menos una hora para que volviera Sheldon.

" _Sheldon…"_ Otra vez estaba en su mente. Hoy era uno de esos días que Amy desearía que fuese su cumpleaños… Y no para festejar, si no para tener sexo.

Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron en su cumpleaños pensó que un año esperando era mucho tiempo, y más después de probarlo. Y aún más después de saber que Sheldon era un amante al que le gustaba complacer a la mujer.

Amy empezó a recordar como de cálidos son sus besos cuando tienen sexo, muy diferentes a los que se dan habitualmente. Como sus manos acarician partes de su cuerpo que jamás pensó que podían ser tan placenteras. Como sus labios viajaban por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, con los que se entretenía siempre. Como ella arañaba su espalda cuando estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Sin pensarlo, empezó a desnudarse en la habitación, tenía una hora antes de que llegara Sheldon y era tiempo suficiente para ella.

Se quitó el jersey y acto seguido se quitó el sujetador, quedando completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Se volvió a tumbar en cama y suavemente empezó a tocarse los pechos, imitando los movimientos que hacia Sheldon, pensando siempre en él.

Se pellizco suavemente los pezones poniéndolos completamente duros. No sabía si podía alcanzar el orgasmo solo tocándose los pechos, pero si seguía así, creía que lo conseguiría.

Sus manos bajaron y se posaron en su falda larga, desabrochándola y tirándola a una esquina de la habitación. Empezó a tocarse el clítoris con la palma de su mano por encima de sus braguitas, las cual ya notaba húmedas de la excitación.

Pensó en Sheldon, en como la torturaba antes de empezar el sexo. Él siempre la tocaba con sus dedos primero. Por mucho que disimulara, Amy sabía que le encantaba notar la humedad con sus manos, él disfrutaba viendo como ella se moría de ganas por tenerlo dentro.

Al no aguantar más, bajó sus braguitas y las tiró junto a la falda que yacía en el suelo. Ya estaba completamente desnuda.

Empezó a tocarse de nuevo el clítoris, pero ahora, piel con piel, era muy diferente. "Sheldon…" Gimió Amy más alto de lo que ella creía.

Justo en ese momento escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño. Abrió los ojos y allí se encontraba él. Estuvo en el baño todo este tiempo.

Amy quedó estática y se dio cuenta de que acababa de salir de la ducha. Llevaba el pelo mojado y solamente se tapaba con una toalla que rodeaba su cintura, la cual no disimulaba para nada la erección de Sheldon.

No sabía lo que hacer, estaba masturbándose completamente desnuda y él la había pillado infraganti. Quiso taparse los pechos con un brazo y levantarse para irse corriendo, no sabía a donde, pero fuera de su vista, se moría de vergüenza.

Pero él se acercó a ella a tiempo, dejando caer la toalla al suelo, y la volvió a tumbar en cama rápidamente, sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sin soltarla.

No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, ambos sabían que no era propio de ellos actuar salvajemente, pero ambos sabían que lo deseaban.

Amy abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para dejar que Sheldon se acomodara entre ellas.

Sin dejar de sujetarle los brazos, Sheldon acercó su miembro a el centro de Amy y gimieron solo con el roce. Él se acercó a su oído suavemente "Voy a hacértelo aquí, y ahora." Ella solo pudo contestar con un gemido, lo que Sheldon se tomó como un sí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, introdujo todo su miembro en el centro de Amy. Nunca lo había hecho así, tan de golpe, él siempre empezaba despacio para que Amy se acomodara a su tamaño, pero esta vez no, no se podía controlar.

Se escuchó un gemido de Amy en toda la habitación, y probablemente en todo el apartamento.

Quería escucharlo otra vez, así que empezó a mover sus caderas fuertemente, introduciendo su polla en el centro de su novia.

Amy no se podía mover, tenía los brazos sujetos y, de alguna forma, eso la excitaba más. Con su piernas abrazó por la espalda a Sheldon mejorando la posición para una penetración más profunda.

Amy lo quería todo, quería que Sheldon la tomara por completo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su polla atravesándola una y otra vez.

Sheldon por su parte estaba adorando la figura de Amy, como sus pechos rebotaban con sus embestidas, la sensación de sus piernas rodeando su cadera, como gemía con la boca abierta… Nunca en su vida había visto a Amy tan sexy como en este momento.

De repente, Sheldon cesó con sus movimientos y Amy lo miró rogándole que continuara. Pero él volvió a arrimarse a su oído. "¿Quieres disfrutar más?"

Amy volvió a gemir alto. "Quiero que me lo hagas duro" Sheldon se sorprendió un poco ante su respuesta y sonrió.

"Tú lo has querido" Contestó Sheldon. Y con un movimiento hizo que Amy se diera la vuelta en la cama, con su abdomen apoyado en la cama.

El corazón de Amy le latía a mil, no sabía que podía hacer Sheldon, solo habían probado a tener sexo en una posición y esto era nuevo.

Sheldon empezó a masajearle los hombros, bajando por su espalda y, finalmente, sin esperar mucho, agarro su trasero con ambas manos. Jamás lo había tenido en esta posición.

Queriendo más, Sheldon la agarro por las caderas, haciendo que Amy se pusiera en cuatro patas.

La imagen de Amy a merced de él era increíble para Sheldon. Sin esperar volvió a introducirse en Amy, en un posición completamente nueva para ambos, más animal.

Sujetándola fuerte de las caderas empezó a penetrarla con fuerza. Amy arqueó su espalda haciendo la escena aún más erótica para su novio.

Amy pensó que en cualquier momento podía perder el conocimiento por placer que estaba sintiendo. Sentía como se acercaba su orgasmo con cada embestida de Sheldon. Sabía que estaba siendo muy ruidosa pero no podía evitar gemir cada vez que él volvía a introducir su duro miembro en ella.

Sheldon notó como las paredes de Amy se empezaron a contraer alrededor de su polla, sabía que el final estaba cerca. Así que con una mano empezó a acariciarle el clítoris mientras no paraba con sus embestidas.

Pronto Amy empezó a moverse y gemir como Sheldon no pudo imaginarse nunca y aceleró sus movimientos y notó como el orgasmo le golpeó dejándole dándole una sensación de placer que jamás había sentido.

Los dos cayeron exhaustos en cama, Sheldon aún encima de la espalda de Amy. Intentando recuperar el aire.

Poco a poco se salió de encima de Amy y se tumbó a su lado. Se miraron y sonrieron.

"Wow" Dijo Amy, aun con la respiración agitada pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No podría describirlo mejor, wow!" Dijo Sheldon atrayendo a Amy hacia su pecho con sus brazos.

Se abrazaron un rato, disfrutando del momento post-coito. Hubo silencio hasta que Sheldon se atrevió a hablar.

"Así que… ¿te masturbas cuando no miro?" Amy se puso colorada.

"Ha sido un día muy duro y pensé que tú no estabas y se me ocurrió que así a lo mejor conseguía relajarme… Qué vergüenza porfavor…" Dijo Amy tapándose la cara, cuyo gesto le pareció gracioso a Sheldon.

"No es una vergüenza Amy, la vergüenza es mía. No le presto atención a tus… necesidades." Dijo Sheldon lamentándose.

"No es eso…" "Sí que es, Amy., te prometo que ahora no solo lo haremos anualmente, si no cuando queramos. No habrá normas, no planearemos nada."

Amy miró a su novio y sonrió. No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Tanto te ha gustado hoy que has cambiado de opinión?" Dijo Amy sensualmente, acariciando de nuevo el miembro de su novio, que se estaba volviendo a despertar.

Sheldon volvió a ponerse encima de Amy.

"Si no paras tendré que hacértelo otra vez, mujer" Y luego la besó fuertemente.

"Correré el riesgo" Dijo Amy jugando.


End file.
